


Duck

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [39]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, Humor, young Julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Julian has a new favorite word, and Cynthia can't understand why he's saying it so much.
Relationships: Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon
Series: Beatles requests from tumblr [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914673
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	Duck

With Julian’s tiny hand squeezed in the palm of hers, Cynthia led them both through the park. It was a lovely day. A few scattered clouds brought enough shade to keep them from overheating, and a gentle breeze rippled through the grass. Julian let go of her hand and bent down to tug at a few blades. Cynthia laughed to herself when he lost his balance and fell backward.

“Duck!” Julian chirped in his little voice.

Cynthia looked around, but the only animals in sight were a few sparrows and a dog. “Where’s the duck?” she said, crouching next to him.

Julian patted his hands against the ground. “Duck.”

Cynthia sighed. At least his vocabulary was expanding.

Duck quickly became his new favorite word. He said it when they walked through the grocery store, when he sat on the floor to color his pictures, and when Cynthia cooked dinner.

When John finally made it home, Julian squealed in delight. John ruffled his hair and gave Cynthia a soft kiss. “Any troubles today?” he said.

She shook her head. “Jules behaved himself very nicely.”

“That’s my boy!” John said, beaming.

Julian barreled toward him and flung his arms around his legs. The impact knocked John off balance, and he placed a hand on the stove top to steady himself.

“No!” Cynthia said too late. “The stove’s still—”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” John yelled, clutching his hand and hopping around.

“Language,” Cynthia said, turning on the faucet for her poor husband.

From the floor, Julian clapped and cheered. “Duck! Duck, duck, duck.”

Slowly, Cynthia looked down at her son. Then she turned to her husband.

John held up his hands in defense. “Don’t blame this on me. Maybe he just really likes ducks.”

Cynthia shook her head. “Please tell me he hasn’t learned any more words from you.”

“He hasn’t. Promise.”

Cynthia gazed down at Julian who was now staring up at her with wide, brown eyes. He opened his cute little mouth.

“Bish.”

_John_ spent the rest of the night in time out.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon: "Julian picking up on John's swearing" 
> 
> I'm sorry again for how long these last few requests are taking me. Only a few left now, so hopefully I'll get them wrapped up soon!


End file.
